


新婚之夜

by blacktea611



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Married Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea611/pseuds/blacktea611
Summary: GE Sans X PE Frisk





	新婚之夜

新婚之夜

为什么会变成这样？  
崭新的双人床上，Frisk眼睁睁地看着身上衣服在骷髅的动作下一件件地褪去。尽管她勉力想要推开身上的骷髅，但Sans的红酒出色的消去了她所有的力气。  
小腹传来的热流与逐渐脱力的身体告诉Frisk，那两杯红酒带来的不只是温暖，还有明显的迷幻与助兴效果。  
上身最后的胸罩也被骷髅灵活的骨指解开，松脱的内衣被随意地丢弃床下。  
「你……对我……下药了？」明明想要责怪，但在这异样的效果下却变了调，怎么听都像软绵绵的撒娇——就跟她现在赤红无力的身体一样。别说是责备，这根本是另类的调情。 Frisk只能通过眼神警告骷髅的进一步行为。  
以往这一招相当管用，只要她表现些许不满，这骷髅几乎都不会勉强她做任何事，甚至会主动为她排忧解难。不过，Frisk今晚注定要失望了。  
「Hey，我怎么可能对你下药？」眼睛中的白点仔细地盘旋于挺立的粉点之上，骨指有意无意地伸向女性大腿间的秘地。此刻，与胸罩同款的内裤已经被主人的热流染得半透，骷髅的手指甚至不需用力，轻轻一碰已能勾出女性的痕迹。  
半遮半掩之下，更为女性增添了让人探究的欲望。察觉到这一点，骷髅的气息又是一顿：也许这内裤可以在Frisk身上多呆一会儿。  
「那个是怪物结婚时常喝的红酒。」他入迷地欣赏着这情色的一幕。哪怕女孩平日对他如何冷淡，在新婚夜里，这情动的娇红与愤懑的神色，都只会被他一人享用。而且从今往后，也只会属于他一人。  
「这酒带有一点催情成分，但对我们来说几乎可以忽视。」Sans面不改色地说到，骨指则继续在轻薄的布料上打转。骷髅没有提及的是，这个「我们」只包涵了怪物。怪物食物由魔法构成，对于怪物来说只需稍微让魔力流动就能自动分解。然而，这不带有物理成分的食物或饮料一旦被由物质组成的人类进食，就会被完全吸收转化为能量。  
也就是说，哪怕是对怪物来说极为容易分解的「催情成分」，也会被人类身体完全吸取。  
「不……那我为何……」怪物的答案让Frisk难以置信，但还没来得及思考对方说谎的可能，入侵大腿缝隙的两根骨指已将她余下的话语化作一阵难耐的呻吟。情欲为女性的胴体染上暧昧的潮红，眼前虚软的新娘在Sans眼中是那么的诱惑，这致命的媚态甚至让Sans忘记了女性眼角流露的——往常让他沮丧不已的抗拒。  
指尖传来的柔嫩与温热紧紧地吮吸他的指头，那是与主人意愿相悖的，让他狂喜的热烈欢迎，催促着来访者的进一步行动。  
Sans期待着在不久的未来，那主人也会与她的身体一样。  
「不……不要……」脆弱的那一处被冰冷的指骨抚弄，酸麻灼热的身体却无力摆脱，甚至在对方的玩弄下发出旖旎的气息。Frisk闭上双眼想要拒绝眼前发生的一切，但黑暗却让知觉更为敏感。即使闭上双眼，她也能感觉到那骷髅如何褪下大腿深处那最后的布料，以及怪物那相同外貌底下，迥然不同的疯狂。  
「不要……这样看着我啊！」  
丝绸撕裂般的哭喊，让骷髅停下了动作。看着身下遮掩着、无助地拥抱着自己的女性，他几乎用尽全力，才把积压已久的不满与愤怒按捺下去。  
——到了这个地步，Frisk想着的依然是「她的Sans」吗？  
胸口的灵魂灼热滚烫，但说出口的话语却是连他自己都觉得惊讶的平静。  
「well，既然你不喜欢，那么我们可以换一个方式……」  
骷髅的左眼亮起蓝光，随着勾动的骨指，Frisk的身体浮到半空、再翻转伏在床上。胸脯抵在丝质的床单之上，眼前的事物变成了全新的枕头。  
他到底想干什么？  
Frisk的疑问很快就获得了解答。  
灼热的硬挺，触上了女性湿润的下体。在Frisk意识到的时候，温热的性器已经抵开大腿间的缝隙，鲁莽地往那嫩滑的甬道猛狠突进。  
「啊啊啊————」  
撕心裂肺的痛楚在体内炸开，正式成为「成人」的疼痛让Frisk不得不弓起了躯体。光滑的背部因快感而震颤，似乎引起了怪物的怜惜。不过，怪物终究没有停下。  
Frisk永远不会理解，她对他来说是何等的存在，也不会明白他凝视着她的漆黑眼窝底下，到底蕴藏着怎样的心思。  
他忍耐得太久了。  
纤细的骨手顺着姣好的身段蜿蜒而下，最终停在殷红肿胀的乳首加以揉捏。蓝色的舌头在脖子边留下一道温热的水迹，下体被从各个角度侵入。  
「啊……Sans……Sans……」  
她怨恨的人，和她所爱之人共享同一外套、同一面目的人，在她背后肆意耸动着。下体不断地与骨盆接触，Frisk体会着温热的柱体不断地深入身体内部。她唯一能做的，只有死死地抓住身下的桃色床单，将脸埋进枕头叫唤着恋人的名字，似乎这样就能欺骗自己依然还停留在世界线彼端的和平过去，与之结合不是疯狂的怪物，而是约定过长相厮守的另一个骷髅。但自脊椎传来，与他人结合的背德感与罪恶感却毫不间断地提醒着她，这一切只是她自欺欺人的妄想。  
听见爱人的低吟，骷髅贴近了被泪水沾湿的枕头边上，骨手理了理女性散乱了的长发，温和地——也带着某种恶作剧心理地在女性泛红的耳边呢喃：  
「我在，kiddo。我在。」  
到底是酒精的作用还是情欲的迷幻？骷髅与思念之人之间的界限逐渐模糊，床单上的身体也越加灼热。身后的怪物身躯，成了唯一的解脱。  
「Sans……好热……救救我……」  
「好的，kiddo。」  
女性停止了挣扎，被泪水沾湿的眼睛对上了泛出刺眼蓝光的眼眶，金色的瞳孔失神地扩大。哪怕骷髅把头埋在纤细嫩白的颈间，细咬那紧致的肌肤，加快了胯下的抽送。  
在那之後，Frisk再也没有作出任何抵抗。

翌日，Frisk被一阵温和甜美的肉桂香味所唤醒。深深地吸了一下这让她身心舒畅的气味，女性伸展了一下酸软的身体。柔软的棉被自她赤裸的身体上滑下，Frisk看着自己毫无遮掩的身体忽然一愣。  
她想起了昨晚发生的事。  
「kiddo，起来了就洗个澡吧。早餐已经做好了。」  
抬头一看，刚刚解下围裙的Sans坐在床边的椅子上，小心地扫视着凌乱被子底下的女性身躯。察觉到这一点，Frisk下意识地用被子挡在自己与骷髅之间。见此，骷髅伸出的手僵在了半空，漆黑的眼眶让女性觉得自己或许又做错了什么事。想要说些什么去弥补，但骷髅首先行动了。  
「是哪里不舒服吗？我看看……」  
扯下棉被的动作意外地粗暴，在女性的惊叫声中，怪物这次强硬地掀开了被子，Frisk的身躯立即暴露在骷髅的眼眶底下。女性的身体没有半点伤痕，昨夜缠绵留下的水迹与咬痕早已消失。唯一残留下来的，只有大腿间的红肿。  
「疼吗？我这里有药膏。」  
「不……停下！我自己来！」眼看大腿被骷髅抓住，骨指沾上湿润的膏药，正要往娇红的穴口靠近，Frisk顾不得身上的酸软向身后退去。  
「Sans……停下！」  
女性脱口而出的名字，止住了怪物的行动。  
看着停下动作，以试探的目光扫视自己的骷髅，Frisk不发一言地拿走骷髅手上的药膏，默默地转过身为自己涂抹。  
昨晚该发生的不该发生的，都已经与眼前名义上的丈夫做了，不过这不代表她能就此接受这一切。不过，在那旖旎而疯狂的一夜以后，她同样无法再用那冷淡而疏离的态度对待「这个Sans」。  
疯狂、强硬但又明显能感受到绝望的索取，让Frisk不得不重新审视这一切——或许她对这个骷髅太苛刻了。她确实把这条世界线导向了和平结局，但是由始至终她都忽视了一点。  
她并未拯救到记得这一切的Sans。  
也许因为她没有开导Sans，解开他的恶梦，所以才无法回到自己的世界？  
清凉的药液化解了狂欢后的酸痛，Frisk默默地组织着言辞。虽然没有跟她经历那一切，但是他始终是Sans。只要她现在开始重新执行他们的约定，那么她终究能回到她的世界。  
在那之前，她先留在这里吧。  
「Sans……不许再做这种事。」  
「well，既然你不喜欢的话。」  
回过头来，映入眼帘的是与记忆相仿的，带着一点慵懒跟无赖的面孔。毫无阴霾的笑脸在阳光底下是那么的熟悉，一晃神，Frisk习惯性地说道：  
「还有Muffet新出的蜘蛛圣代跟曲奇套装，你请。」  
「哇哦，kiddo你真是毫不『骨』忌啊」  
哼了一声，棕发女子终究没有追究下去，随口回应着熟悉的骨式笑话以后，如常地给了骷髅一个早安拥抱。  
尽管相隔了一个世界，但他毕竟是她最熟悉的人，那个关爱她、永远不会伤害她的保护者，所以她也有义务给予他承诺中的结局。  
这次一定要把所有人带到那繁华和和平的美好结局，因为她是Frisk，因此她对此——  
*充满决心。

贴上身来的棕发女子是如此的柔软，甜蜜的女性香气与温暖给予了骷髅梦寐以求的颤栗与兴奋。  
她第一次拥抱了他，第一次叫唤了他的名字。他就知道，这个女孩永远不会让他失望。  
回抱着怀中的妻子，骷髅漆黑的眼眶中燃点着蓝色的狂喜。  
早 知 道 这 么 简 单，就 不 用 忍 耐 这 么 久 了。


End file.
